With the popularity of mobile terminals, a user equipment, for example, a mobile phone, has become a center for processing personal information and a medium for contacting others. For particularly-concerned contact persons, a user always wants to know what they are doing, for example, what songs they are listening to, what games they are playing, where they are, and how the weather is there; or when being in a certain group, the user wants to know what members in the group are doing. At the same time, the user may have expectation of sharing a current behavior of the user itself.
However, Bluetooth can only be used to implement simple file sharing, and cannot meet a real-time sharing requirement. Alternatively, the manner for implementing remote desktop sharing by using a remote desktop similar to a Microsoft (“Microsoft”) Windows (“Windows”) system also can only be used to view and control a remote terminal, and cannot be used to acquire content of a file of an opposite party.